Carnet d'un sujet d'étude
by Scircee
Summary: Je me présente, Wilhemina, dit Mina. Jeune maitre des potions, sous les ordres de Miss Granger la vieille fille décatie. Enfin, j'étais cela ... Jusqu'au jour où je suis passée du grade de chercheuse à celui de cobaye dans le labo qui m'engageait.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici une nouvelle fanfic, et non ce n'est pas une pure création de mon esprits, grand bien vous fasse ^^_

_Ce nouveau teste est une co-écriture avec mllesniffle, une nouvelle sur , mais une auteur très prometteuse…._

_Je crois que c'est à peu près tout, pas la faire de faire un grand spitch quand il n'y en a pas tant que ça à dire. Sutout que je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de mots^^_

_Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'a remercier GlitterHeaven ma fantastique, ma merveilleuse béta et bien sur mllesniffle._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

_Enjoy !_

_

* * *

__**Chapitre 1**  
_

_

* * *

_

« Tu as gâcher ma vie … »

C'est les cinq uniques mots que j'ai prononcé, ils étaient vide de tout sentiment et de tout sens, comme allait être ma vie après cela. Sans hargne je refermais la porte au nez du pire salopard que je n'avais jamais connu de ma courte vie.

Dans un court instant désespoir je me laissais glisser dos à la porte passant les mains dans ma nuque où je sentis la trace de son infamie, cette trace désormais indélébile.

* * *

Très mélodramatique n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi…

Et pourtant c'est moi, qui pleure toute seule derrière la porte. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Bonne question, dont vous connaîtrez la réponse assez rapidement.

Mais d'abord laisser moi me présenté, Wilhemina Johnson, dit Mina, 23 ans, jeune fille plutôt charmante dans tout les sens du terme et assez agréable, même si j'ai mon petit caractère. J'ai récemment obtenu mon diplôme de maître des potions, et je travaillais dans un laboratoire spécialisé dans la recherche d'un remède contre le vampirisme.

D'ailleurs le matin où tout a commencé j'étais en retard au travail. Enfin en retard c'est un bien grand mot, disons que j'étais pile à l'heure. J'enfilais vite fait ma blouse quand Miss Granger, ma supérieure, me tomba dessus.

« - Miss Johnson, encore juste à l'heure comme un matin sur trois, fit-elle d'un ton las, comme vous n'êtes pas encore plongé dans votre travail vous en profiterez pour vous occuper du nouveau patient.

- Bien mademoiselle, fit-je en essayant de cacher mon désaccord, mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès.

- Et avec un peu plus d'entrain si possible », avait ajouté Miss Granger en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Vielle fille décatie !

J'attrapai le carnet et le kit de prélèvement qui étaient posés sur le paillasse à l'entrée du labo, puis en ruminant ma rancœur envers ma supérieure hiérarchique, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'examen.

Je détestais m'occuper des patients, déjà parce que je n'avais pas à proprement parlé la formation pour, c'est vraie j'étais maître des potions pas médicomage. Et ensuite parce que généralement nos cobayes étaient des rustres fini, misogynes et arrogants.

Avec un soupir je passais la porte de ma salle de torture, et sans un regard à mon futur interlocuteur je posais le matériel sur un meuble quelconque de la pièce. Puis je me retournais fin prête à affronter la situation. Sortant un stylo de ma poche je déclarais mécaniquement.

« Vous êtes bien Dave Avery Irwin Jenning, né les 26 mai 1885 à Londres ? »

Je sais, vous n'y croyez pas en voyant l'année de naissance, moi aussi au début ça me faisait bizarre de parler a des gens plus vieux de mon arrière grand oncle gâteux, mais bon à force on s'y fait…

« C'est bien ça mademoiselle, » répondit une voix agréable et sans sous entendus déplacés.

Je lavai les yeux de ma fiche de renseignement pour découvrir un homme très bien conservé pour son âge, vu qu'il semblait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans.

« - Pas d'allergie, pas de fragilité particulière, je pense à des problèmes cardiaques, rénaux, ou autre… continuais-je.

- Non rien, me répondit-il.

- Je vous préviens je ne suis pas médicomage de formation, donc vous risquez d'avoir un bleu, plaisantais-je en attrapant de quoi faire une prise de sang.

- Ce n'est rien, le dernière fois que j'ai eu un bleu il est parti en deux heures, m'assura-t-il.

- Quel chance! Fis-je avec enthousiasme, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai glissé dans la cage d'escalier et j'ai toujours un énorme hématome.

- Oui en effet c'est une chance que j'ai… » Rétorqua le nouveau patient avec un doux sourire, un peu triste.

Sur le moment je ne fis pas très attention à son aire mélancolique, trop occuper que j'étais à lui charcuter la veine à coup d'aiguilles.

Après une solennelle poignée de main, je regardais se charmant vieillard s'éloigner et passer le porte de notre département. Enfin je retournais au laboratoire où Granger attendait impatiemment ses échantillons. La mégère aigrie s'empressa d'infecter deux pauvres souris qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne puis tout le monde se remis au travail.

Pour ma part je me plongeais dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux rédigé en alphabet runique. Que du bonheur…

Parfois, je me demandais ce que je faisais là… Pas dans le sens, ce que je faisais là comme maître des potions. Non, je savais exactement d'où venait ma passion pour les élixirs. Jamais je n'avais douté de vouloir m'orienter dans cette branche. Mais je parle plutôt, du « là » qui désignait ce labo de recherche, dirigé par cette harpie de Granger. J'étais payé une misère, à faire des taches pour lesquelles je n'avais pas été formée, et le balai qui servait à nettoyer les toilettes était plus haut dans la hiérarchie de cet établissement que mon humaine personne. Mon rôle principal, se cantonnait à accourir comme un clebs, quand la reine mère de Granger me sifflait pour les basses besognes que son auguste majesté ne trouvait pas dignes de sa grandeur. A moins que ce soit parce que elle me croyait incapable de faire quelque chose de plus compliqué…

Bref, c'était à peine si j'avais déjà ouvert une fiole, dans ce labo ! D'ailleurs en y repensant les rares fois où j'avais été autorisée à les toucher, c'était pour mieux les remettre à Miss Granger…

Je n'avais aucunes libertés, et que très peu de responsabilités. Et je m'ennuyai …

J'aurais voulu que l'on me donne l'occasion de faire mes preuves, j'avais des capacités, je le savais, mon diplôme n'était pas issu d'un œuf Kinder tout de même ! Mais au lieu de ça je me retrouvai à potasser un manuscrit qui devait avoir cinq fois l'âge de ce Dave Jenning !

Le point positif s'était que j'étais payé, pour le peu que je faisais… Bon j'étais sûre que ma supérieur déversait un bien plus gras salaire aux elfes de maison qui travaillaient avec nous, et je peinais à manger en fin de mois. Mais au moins j'étais payé …

Sans oublier la renommé. Avoir travaillé avec Miss Granger, qui était, en dehors de son caractère despotique, une brillante personne, et très reconnue dans le milieu, ne pouvait qu'embellir mon CV.

Pour ne pas péter les plombs, je me rassurais avec ces deux petits points positifs, me motivant à coup de « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort », je tenais le coup.

De la matinée je ne quittais mon ami grimoire, que deux fois la première fois parce que Miss Granger m'avait demandé d'aller chercher son hibou, et la seconde fois n'avait été que pour répondre au besoin naturel de faire la vidange de ma vessie, j'étais allé pisser pour être plus clair, mais ça faisait moins poétique…

Midi arriva avec la lenteur d'un escargot essoufflé, mais arriva quand même.

Techniquement, j'avais le droit d'aller manger à la cafétéria du laboratoire…. Mais j'avais solennellement juré de plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce nid de scientifique vaniteux, et méprisants, depuis le jour où j'avais fait l'erreur d'y aller la première fois.

Je m'en souviens encore… Si je me plaignais de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'importance au sein du laboratoire, il était clair que mon statut de « nouveau », était imprimé sur mon front. Ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer de rentrer dans les conversations, mais la seule réponse que j'avais obtenue, était celle de Gustave Hammer, un maitre des potions, qui m'avait juste demandé le sel en écorchant mon prénom au passage… Si il avait su où j'avais eut envie de lui mettre son sel, il aurait prit tout de suite rendez vous chez le gastro-entérologue, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Le midi, j'avais donc prit l'habitude de manger un sandwich, à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui s'était repas en tête à tête avec un Jambon-Fromage, ma foi délicieux !

Puis lorsque l'heure m'indiquait que mon « travail » allait reprendre, je retournai au labo, non sans trainer les pieds.

Nos patients étaient des vampires et des loup garou, et l'architecture du bâtiment avait été spécialement étudié pour les accueillir. Par exemple il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, car les vampires étaient allergiques à la lumière solaire. L'unique source lumineuse, était un éclairement magique. Et cela donnait un peu l'impression de travailler hors de tout. Comme si le laboratoire, isolé du soleil était en réalité sur une autre planète, ou dans un autre monde. Comme pour les dates de naissance extravagantes de nos patients, j'avais eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, à ce manque de lumière, et cette sensation d'isolement.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à aller replonger dans ma lecture au combien passionnante une voix stridente que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'interpella :

Miss Johnson !

- Oui Miss Granger … Répondis-je, en allant la rejoindre. Elle tenait une fiole, et je me sentis caresser l'espoir qu'elle me donne enfin une manipulation de potion à effectuer. Mais sa main resta cramponnée comme une serre crochue autour de la petite bouteille, et elle me tendit un dossier de son autre main, renduisant à néant, la petite flamme d'espérance qui était née en moi.

- Aller retrouver notre patient, et faite lui signer ça …

- Bien madame, dis-je, sans réussir à retenir un soupir de déception.

- Et avec le sourire ! Me reprit-elle sévèrement. A cette critique, je ne répondit pas, il le valait mieux pour moi d'ailleurs. Je pris le chemin pour me rendre à la chambre de Mr Jenning. Lorsqu' après avoir frapper à la porte, j'entrai dans la pièce sombre, je trouvai le patient assis au bord de son lit.

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, il s'exclama, en me voyant.

- Pas de bleu !

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, interloqué par cette réplique dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Remarquant ma mine d'incompréhension, il tendit son bras, posant le doigt à l'endroit où je l'avais charcuté le matin même à la recherche d'une veine.

-Pas d'hématome ! Précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Mes traits se détendirent tout de suite, alors que mon cerveau raccrochait la réplique avec les événements du matin. J'eus à mon tour un sourire.

-Et bien, on dirait que je commence à m'améliorer ! Dis-je, presque fière de cet exploit, que dis-je de ce miracle ! Puis je m'approchais de lui, non sans me cogner dans un meuble ou deux.

-Miss Granger voudrait vous faire signer ça … Ce sont les closes du contrat sur le remède que l'on veut tester, et pour lequel vous vous êtes porté volontaire. Précisais-je, en lui tendant la paperasse.

Notre laboratoire avait déjà eut quelque bons résultats. Sans prétendre pouvoir tout de suite trouver un remède efficace à la vampirisation, nos chercheurs essayaient déjà de rendre le quotidien des patients un peu plus agréable. Ainsi, la potion que nous avions commencé à tester sur les vampires, devait leur permettre de soigner leur allergie au soleil. Du moins de leur éviter de brûler vif au contact de ses rayons. Ce n'était encore qu'expérimentale, mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, certain des cobayes avaient pu revoir un lever de soleil, pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années. Quant à la bronzette, la potion n'était pas encore au point, mais les nouveaux essais seraient peut être concluant…

Il avait tendu le bras vers moi, saisissant le maigre dossier. Presque immédiatement, il se mit à lire.

Pendant ce temps, je restais là, debout à le regarder. Ses prunelles d'émeraudes, allaient de gauche à droite, parcourant les lignes rapidement, et pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il ne sautait pas le moindre mot !

Il semblait terriblement concentré, ses sourcils légèrement broussailleux, s'étaient figeé dans un faible froncement, qui avait fait naitre d'uniques rides sur sa peau blême, et lisse. J'avais beau chercher, parcourir son visage, seuls les traits creusés de son expression concentrée, lui mordaient le visage. Pas la moindre trace de vieillesse, pas la moindre trace de rides, de peau flétri… Rien de cela. S'en était presque fascinant. J'eu une pensée pour toutes ces bonnes qui se tartinaient de la crème anti ride, et j'esquissais un sourire amusé.

A part le fait qu'il paraisse terriblement jeune pour son âge, Dave n'était pas le genre que l'on pouvait qualifier de « laidron », certes selon moi, un petit tour chez le coiffeur pour domestiquer, et revoir d'urgence la longueur de sa chevelure brune, ne serrait pas de trop ! Il fallut aussi dire que j'avais toujours préféré les cheveux très courts, presque à la coupe militaire, j'ai bien dit presque, les siens étaient plus long que ça, de quelque centimètre dérangeant.

A part cela, il avait les dents alignés, la peau pâle, mais sans imperfection, des yeux ma foi, plutôt du genre magnifique, un nez droit et élégant [oui, oui, un nez peut être élégant], et chacun de ses traits dégageaient de la masculinité. Conclusion, il n'était pas moche.

Il avait déjà, finit sa lecture, et il me demanda, toujours très courtois un crayon qu'il puise apposé sa signature.

Une fois le document signé, il me le rendit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée , nous échangeâmes une poignée de mains. Après quoi, je dus quitter la pièce, pour rejoindre, sans grand enthousiasme, ma … merveilleuse patronne.

-Il a signé ? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite.

-Oui

-Il a posé des questions ?

-Non

-Vous n'avez pas oublié de sourire au moins ?

-Non

J'avais déclanché le mode monosyllabe, afin de raccourcir au maximum l'échange. Miss Granger posa son regard perçant de vieille fille sur moi, comme si elle doutait de mes dires.

-Bien, il ne s'agirait pas de faire fuir nos patients avec votre manque d'enthousiasme !

Hum cela voulait donc dire que j'étais capable de les retenir en souriant… Ca devait être un compliment à la Granger. Je lui offris un sourire forcé, auquel, elle ne fit pas attention, car elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

Effaçant vite cet affreux sourire de pouffe ayant abusé du botox de mon visage, je retournais à mes tâches. En fait j'allais y retourner quand Granger m'ordonna de lui apporter une tasse de café et tant que j'y étais la cafetière plaine. Elle s'appétait à faire des heures supplémentaires ce qui voulait dire que moi aussi j'allais en faire. J'attendis qu'elle se soit éloignée pour grogner et donner un violent coup de pied dans un mur, je faillis me briser tout les orteils, mais Merlin ce que ça défoulait !

Moins enragée contre ma supérieure je boitai vers la cafetière, je lançai la machine et attendais le liquide daigne bien remplir le récipient… Mon regard vide était fixé sur les gouttes qui tombaient traçant de petits cercles concentriques à la surface du café.

Pendant un instant mon esprit fut vide de toute pensée, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que ça m'aurait été bien égale, à ce moment mon univers se résumait aux petits globes de liquide brun sombre. J'aurais pu resté là pendant un millénaire ou deux que cela ne m'aurais pas déranger. Mais cela aurait déranger l'impératrice du laboratoire, je sortis donc de ma torpeur pour attraper une tasse et filais vers le bureau de mon bourreau de travail.

Comme je l'avais prédit la fin de journée fut longue, très longue, voir infiniment longue… Pour finir Hermione ne vida pas une, mais deux cruches de café, a ce demander par quel miracle cette femme n'a pas encore fait de crise cardiaque due a une overdose de caféine. Je failli m'endormir sur ma paillasse. Quand je pus enfin sortir, je ne pressai même pas, de toute façon il était tellement tard que quelque minutes de plus ou de moins n'allaient pas me tuer. Je passais sans m'en rendre compte la porte de la chambre de Jenning.

« Miss ! » fit-il en me voyant passer.

Un peu surprise qu'un patient m'adresse la parole, autrement que pour se plaindre du mauvais goût de nos préparations, je me retournais. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et il était en peignoir, mais il gardait malgré tout une certaine classe.

« - Pourriez vous m'accordez quelque minutes ? demanda t-il le plus poliment du monde.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je, demandé si gentiment comment refuser.

- Pourquoi vous faite ce métier ? Je veux dire pourquoi vous travaillez dans cet institut ? questionna t-il.

- Pour avoir de quoi payer mon loyer et me nourrir, rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

- Evidemment, rit-il en souriant à son tour.

- Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, commençais-je, j'ai eu plusieurs réponses à diverse lettre d'emploi pour divers postes dans des laboratoires, et j'ai accepté celle-ci, parce que, ça me semblait le meilleur choix. Je ne suis pas devenue maîtres des potions pour me faire mousser, mais pour aidez les gens en essayant de trouver une solution à leur bobo de tous les jours comme à leur mal les plus profond. »

C'est là que je vis une lueur dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'admiration, mais très vaguement.

Puis il fallu que je parte, et oui, mon dîner n'allait pas se faire tout seul et mon ventre criait déjà famine, notez que c'est la façon poétique de dire que je crevais grave la dalle et que mon bedon faisait un bruit de croquemitaine en colère.

Dave pris la peine de me raccompagner jusqu'à l'entré du bâtiment, je ne m'y opposait pas car dehors la pénombre avait déjà envahis les rues.

Juste avant de transaplaner, j'ajoutais « Au faite appeler moi Mina ça sera plus facile à reconnaître que Miss ».

Je ne vis pas sa réaction, malheureusement.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre, vous être triste que se soit déjà fini, frustré de ne pas en avoir plus, ou furieux parce que vous avez trouvé que c'était nul…._

_Une petite reviews pour le dire peut être ^^_

_A bientôt, au prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour aux quelq

* * *

ue lecteurs qui ce sont avanturé jusqu'ici !

_Voula le chapitre deux de notre fanfic, il a été exclusivement ecrit pas MlleSniffle (enfin sauf quelque passage ou je n'ai pu m'empècher d'intervenir, désoler d'avoir la manie de mtrre mon nez dans les affaires des autres -_-")_

_Bon, nous allon arrêtez là les mondanité, je ne me susi toujours pas amélioré dans ce domaine de tout manière^^_

_Il ne me reste qu'a remercier GlittenHeaven, ma toujours aussi fantstique bétà, et bien sur MelleSniffle... en passant on l'encourage pour l'crite de ces prochains chapitre ;)_

_Voilà, comme toujours le mots de la fin: Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Alfred Capus a dit : « La chance, c'est la faculté de s'adapter instantanément à l'imprévu. »

Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec lui sur ce point là… Car ce jour là j'avais tout prévu, sauf l'imprévu … Et sans une sacrée veine, peut être bien que mon avenir m'aurais trop vite rattrapé…

* * *

Ca avait pourtant bien commencé… Un soleil radieux déjà haut dans le ciel, et un réveil en douceur. Pour une fois, j'étais presque heureuse de quitter mon lit.

Après une douche agréable, j'avais pris mon petit-déjeuner, toujours en peignoir, et la radio avait diffusé la célèbre chanson moldue de country « Cotton Eye Joe ». Une tartine à la main, et le reste de la baguette en guise de microphone, j'avais attaqué une chorégraphie endiablée, sous l'œil visiblement consterné de Sam, mon chat.

Sam, ça venait de son véritable prénom : Sac A Moustache. Mais comme cela faisait toujours trop long pour l'appeler, j'avais réduit à Sam.

Je me trouvais là, dans ma cuisine, à me trémousser, sous son regard critique, qui m'observait comme si j'étais folle. Mais, cela ne m'avait pas arrêtée.

Premièrement parce qu'il pouvait bien critiquer, mais ce n'était pas moi qui, tous les soirs avait un quart d'heure de folie, et qui finissait, je ne sais trop comment, pendu au lustre de mon micro-salon ! Et deuxièmement, je n'avais pas à me soucier de l'avis d'un chat !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette journée-là avait commencé comme j'aime qu'elles commencent. Arrivée en avance au boulot,-de deux petites minutes certes mais en avance quand même- ni une ni deux, j'avais enfilé ma tenue, motivée comme jamais pour cette nouvelle matinée de travail. Tout d'abord, ça avait suivi son cours naturel, à savoir que Granger arriva dans le laboratoire avec ses talons qui faisaient « clac, clac », et son visage aussi accueillant qu'une lame de guillotine. On pouvait quand même noter qu'elle n'arborait pas la moindre cerne, ce qui tenait du miracle vu le peu d'heures qu'elle avait dormi… Décidément, cette femme avait quand même quelque chose de franchement admirable… Elle m'avait demandé de lui faire du café, et de lui apporter les résultats de la veille. Sans le moindre ronchonnement, ou la moindre protestation je me pliai à ces consignes avec rapidité. Elle en fut apparemment agréable surprise, puisqu'elle ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer que « j'avais l'air de bonne humeur ».

Sans me formaliser à propos du ton mielleux qu'elle avait employé, je ne lui répondis que d'un simple sourire. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle se fichait pas mal que je sois ou non de bonne humeur. L'important pour elle était que les fluctuations de mon humeur n'entravent en rien la progression de son travail.

Professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, comme toujours.

Après quoi il avait fallut trier les ingrédients dans la réserve, tout en prenant soin de jeter ceux qui n'étaient plus bons.

En pleine prise de catch avec une liane hérissée, d'un plant de courge globuleuse qui avait décidé de faire joujou avec mes cheveux, j'entendis ma patronne m'appeler.

« Aller… Lâche-moi, saleté … », murmurai-je en essayant de décrocher la maigre liane entortillée dans ma tignasse, tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'abimer.

« J'arrive ! », lançai-je, priant pour qu'elle ne débarque pas, et ne me voit pas dans cette situation.

Enfin, je réussis à me défaire de l'emprise botanique, et je sortis de la réserve pour retrouver ma supérieure dans la salle de labo. Discretos, je remis mes cheveux en place.

« Oui, Miss, vous m'avez appelée ? », dis-je.

Ladite Miss, plongée dans la lecture d'une fiche qui devait être des résultats de l'expérience, releva la tête.

« Ah vous voilà ! Ca fait dix minutes que je vous appelle ! Où étiez-vous encore passée ? »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Alicia est absente aujourd'hui… Malade apparemment. »

« Oh, je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement alors ! », dis-je par politesse car en vérité, j'ignorais totalement qui était cette Alicia… D'un geste de la main, Miss Granger balaya ma formule de courtoisie, et m'expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Cela veut dire que l'on n'a plus personne pour gérer les souris ! Vous allez donc vous en occuper. Enfin juste leur donner à manger, rien d'autre ! Surtout vous ne les changez pas de cage, et vous ne vous amusez pas à les caresser ! C'est bien compris ? Juste les nourrir ! Et avec du sang ! »

J'opinai de la tête avec tout le sérieux du monde pour lui montrer que j'avais tout bien compris, comme la bonne élève que j'étais.

« Bien bien… », lâcha-t-elle en posant sur moi un regard perçant. Après quoi elle se détourna, pour disparaitre dans la salle d'à côté.

J'attaquai donc ma nouvelle activité matinale. Les poches de sang se trouvaient dans une grande marmite, sur laquelle on avait jeté un sort pour pouvoir conserver les produits au frais. Un coup de baguette magique, et les poches me tombèrent dans les bras. J'évitai de trop les regarder. Voir ce liquide pourpre et visqueux glisser, et vaciller sous le plastique, m'aurait coupé l'appétit qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver, car il était 11h.

Les souris se trouvaient dans une pièce annexe. Elles avaient été fraichement remontées de l'animalerie ce matin pour que Miss Granger puisse travailler dessus. J'entrai donc dans la petite pièce, où les souris m'attendaient.

Placées dans une cage de verre fin, elles tournaient frénétiquement en rond, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frissonner. Ces souris n'avaient rien de très naturel, et vous auriez sûrement eu le même malaise que moi en les voyant avec leurs petites dents pointues, et leurs yeux qui jetaient des regards frénétiques et affamés dans toute la pièce.

Passant par-dessus mon dégoût et mon appréhension, je fis couler le liquide opaque dans leur petit biberon, retenant ma respiration pour éviter d'emplir ma cavité nasale de cette odeur ferreuse, et particulièrement désagréable qu'avait le sang.

Comme brutalement enragés, les trois petits rongeurs se jetèrent sur la tétine. Quelle horreur… Cette vision m'arracha une grimace de dégoût et un nouveau frisson. J'avais vidé tout le petit sac et avais fait volte face. C'est alors que mon coude avait rencontré le coin de la cage qui était incroyablement légère… Trop légère je dirais même… La seconde d'après, la cage se trouvait en équilibre sur le bord de la table. Je l'avais vue du coin de l'œil, et mon cœur n'avait pas tout de suite cessé de battre… C'est lorsqu'elle a commencé à pencher trop dangereusement dans le vide, qu'il a loupé un battement. Puis, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, la cage se fracassa sur le sol. Les trois souris détalaient du même coup dans trois directions différentes, pour disparaitre de ma vue… Trois souris qui pouvaient infecter n'importe qui par une simple morsure…

Mes mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour les empoigner vigoureusement, et avec fureur. Mais non d'un gnome ! Pourquoi étais-je si stupide, écervelée, et dénuée de la moindre habilité ? Si j'avais pu me fracasser cette petite caboche contre le mur, sans que cela n'attirât l'attention d'autrui par le bruit sourd de cruche vide qui résulterait du choc, croyez-moi que je l'aurais fait !

Si Granger découvrait cette bourde, non seulement j'allais être très probablement virée, mais en plus, j'allais me faire écarteler !

Je n'imaginais que trop bien son teint, passer du pâle au pourpre, voire même au bordeaux, ses yeux s'exorbiter sous l'effet de la colère, ses pupilles se réduire, les muscles de son visage tressauter sous l'effet de l'apparition convulsive de sa colère croissante, et enfin ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour déverser un flot coléreux de paroles !

Le pire, c'est que pour une fois, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais bel et bien la fautive… Et si, dans le meilleur des cas, je ne me faisais pas virer, alors, cela voudrait dire que je me retrouverais avec des tâches encore plus ingrates, et que j'aurais encore moins de chance de progresser dans la hiérarchie du laboratoire.

La perspective de cette engueulade ne faisait qu'accroitre mon malaise. Mon cœur loupait de plus en plus de battements, et je devinais la couleur livide qu'avait prit mon visage.

Respire… Calme-toi… Inspiration… Expiration…

Zut ! Pourquoi les exercices de relaxation ne marchaient jamais sur moi ?

Ce qui m'aurait calmée aurait été de savoir comment j'allais me sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais le problème était qu'avec le fouillis que ma panique avait fait naître en moi, j'avais du mal à réfléchir clairement. Il aurait pourtant fallu que je me reprenne !

Il me fallut bien dix bonnes minutes pour me reprendre. Mon esprit s'était enfin focalisé sur l'important, c'est-à-dire comment j'allais m'organiser pour retrouver les rongeurs vampiriques, tout ça sans attirer l'attention et sans me faire remarquer de ma patronne – qui, en passant, avait l'air omniprésente, omnipotente et omnisciente.

Bon, il était hors de question d'utiliser un sort d'_Accio_, sauf si je voulais me retrouver avec toutes les souris du laboratoire sur les bras ! J'allais devoir recourir à une recherche plus « traditionnelle ».

Primo, il me fallait réparer la cage. Un coup de baguette, et voilà, c'était fait… Maintenant, les souris. Bon, déjà, elles ne pouvaient se trouver que dans cette pièce et dans le labo à côté, puisque toutes les autres portes étaient closes… Ce qui « facilitait », mes recherches. Encore fallait-il que je leur mette la main dessus avant que quiconque, ne rentre ici.

« Petites, petites … », chantonnais-je, me mettant à genou pour regarder sous le meuble dans lequel était rangé une tonne de dossier. Et de une ! Un coup de baguette, et hop dans la cage la fugitive ! Plus que deux ! Remontée à bloc par ce petit « succès », je repartis à la chasse, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Comme si j'avais reçu mille volts, je fis un bond impressionnant, perdant un instant le contrôle de mon rythme cardiaque. J'ai regardé vers la porte, et je me suis avancée, tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien frapper. Les laborantins, et les chercheurs ne tapaient pas avant d'entrer dans le labo. Ils entraient tout court.

Peureuse et suspicieuse, j'entrouvris la porte.

« Miss Mina ! », retentit la voix de Dave qui commençait à m'être familière. « Je suis content de tomber sur vous ! »

« Monsieur Jenning ! »,avais-je répondu le plus naturellement possible, ce qui ne fut pas très convainquant. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », avait-il demandé de suite, perdant son air accueillant, au profit d'une mine soucieuse.

« Tout va bien ! », rétorquai-je, mais c'était un piètre mensonge. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Il me considéra un instant, mais n'insista pas, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Il se contenta de me regarder, son air soucieux toujours imprimé sur le visage et m'expliqua.

« Et bien à vrai dire je cherchais le Docteur Granger, pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais la trouver ? »

Voilà qui tombait à pique pour moi ! S'il occupait Granger, j'aurais le temps de rattraper toutes les souris, ni vu, ni connu ! Enfin ça, c'était la théorie… Et tout un chacun sait que dans la pratique, il y a toujours une couille dans le pâté , comme on dit.

« Et bien, elle doit être à l'étage inférieur, avec Mr Howkins, ils devaient discuter de leurs résultats. Deuxième porte à gauche en descendant par l'escalier. »

Je finissais mes explications au moment où je remarquai que le vampire ne me regardait plus dans les yeux, mais qu'il fixait, visiblement interloqué, quelque chose qui se trouvait entre mes deux pieds. Mon regard suivit le chemin qu'avait pris le sien quelques minutes plutôt, pour tomber sur ce qu'il fixait avec tellement de surprise… Une autre souris, qui me reniflait ma chaussure.

Là, c'en était trop ! J'eus un sursaut de terreur et le cri qui allait avec. Sans réfléchir plus avant, je me penchai pour récupérer le rongeur. Quelle idée stupide….

Heureusement, mon geste fut stoppé par une main déterminée, qui saisit mon poignet, avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma bêtise et d'attraper la souris à pleines mains. Le nuisible ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et il tourna vivement les talons, pour regagner le laboratoire.

« Inconsciente ! », s'exclama Dave avec une voix si autoritaire et froide que je ne la reconnus pas tout suite tant elle était dissemblable de celle si douce que je lui connaissais. « Cette souris était vampirisée ! Une simple griffure et vous étiez infectée ! », Continua-t-il de me sermonner.

Je dois avouer que je me sentis assez stupide à ce moment précis. C'est vrai, j'étais une adulte diplômée, qui travaillais dans ce labo depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les règles de sécurité, et je faisais une bourde de débutante…. Il y avait de quoi piquer un fard monstrueux.

Sa main tenait toujours fermement mon poignet, et avec difficulté, j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui. Je me sentais honteuse… Honteuse d'avoir brisé cette cage, honteuse d'avoir fait fuir ces petits vampires, honteuse d'avoir failli faire la pire stupidité qu'il soit ! Et puis, bien sûr, j'avais peur. Peur que quelque chose tourne mal à cause de cette monstrueuse étourderie, peur de perdre mon job… Alors brusquement, tout est sorti… Sur un ton aussi larmoyant que pitoyable je dois vous le concéder…

« Ecoutez Dave, j'ai brisé une des cages… Il faut que je rattrape ces souris au plus vite ! S'il vous plait ne rapportez pas ça à Miss Granger… Elle me tuerait ! Non, pire, elle me ferait écorcher vive, puis lapider, puis écarteler, et enfin brûler alors que je serais toujours vivante, à l'agonie, mais vivante ! »

Je dérapais complètement, le stress me faisant perdre les pédales et, malheureusement pour lui, Dave était mêlé à ça.

Une nouvelle fois, il sembla me considérer, puis son regard se radoucit brusquement. Il relâcha même son étreinte avec une délicatesse que je n'aurais jamais imaginée masculine.

« Bien. », avait-t-il déclaré. Après quoi il laissa passer un silence pendant lequel il sembla réfléchir.

« Vous allez rester là… Vérifiez que personne n'arrive, et je m'occupe de ces souris… »

Je restai abasourdie par cette phrase. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de complexe, mais j'ai mi un certain temps à en comprendre le sens. Je devais avoir une drôle de tête puisqu'il m'a semblé que le vampire retenait un rire.

« Mais… », ai-je commencé, sans pouvoir continuer car il me coupa.

« Il n'y a que cette sortie ? Les souris ne peuvent emprunter que cette porte pour se sauver ? »

Encore trop surprise de sa proposition, je hochai la tête.

« Combien sont-elles? »

« Deux. »

Une nouvelle fois, j'avais eu peine à dire autre chose. J'aurais voulu protester, ou lui demander pourquoi il voulait faire cela, mais il ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps. Il m'avait poliment écartée pour entrer dans le labo sans un mot de plus et referma la porte derrière lui.

Interloquée par son audace, je suis restée là un peu cruche, songeant non sans un frisson que Granger me couperait la tête – au sens propre du terme - si elle savait que j'avais fait entrer un patient dans l'un de nos laboratoires. Mon angoisse n'en fut que plus grande…

« Clac » « Clac »… Dans mon dos, une goutte de sueur froide fit du toboggan jusqu'à atteindre le creux de mes reins. Au coin du couloir, ma supérieure venait d'apparaître. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, je me suis avancée, feintant le naturel du mieux que je le pouvais.

« Miss Granger ! Mr Jenning vous cherchait justement ! », dis-je, essayant de donner à la phrase un air soucieux, qui intimait une certaine urgence. Le résultat sembla assez convainquant, puisque ma supérieure s'était arrêtée, et avait froncé les sourcils.

« Dave Jenning ? Que voulait-il ? », demanda-t-elle plongeant dans mon « demi-mensonge ». Pour ma part, j'essayais d'être toujours plus convaincante, pour l'éloigner d'ici.

« Et bien, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Il est venu ici pour vous parler, alors je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre et lui ai dit que je vous transmettrais le message dès que je vous croiserais. », continuai-je, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le sens caché de ma phrase qui était « allez-le voir tout de suite ! ». Si ma stratégie ne marchait pas, j'étais dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, car je n'avais pas la moindre autre idée pour l'éloigner.

Mon cœur palpitait si frénétiquement que je crus qu'elle allait l'entendre, mais après un silence qui me parut durer sept vies de centenaire, elle finit par soupirer.

« Bien… Sa chambre ? »

« 007 ! », dis-je, cette fois un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût, mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

J'étais tellement soulagée que je faillis en bondir de joie. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, je me suis laissée aller contre le mur. Tout n'était pas encore joué, je le savais bien… Les souris courraient toujours, et rien n'excluait que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive pour rentrer dans le laboratoire, et y voit Dave en toute illégalité !

Cette pensée me fit retomber sur tête, et je me mis à essayer de réfléchir à comment j'allais m'y prendre si quelqu'un arrivait.

« Mina ? », dit alors une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui m'a évidemment de nouveau fait sursauter. J'ouvris la porte et vis Dave se tenant de l'autre côté. Triomphant, il m'annonça avec un clin d'oeil :

« Mission accomplie ! »

Une nouvelle fois, il dut retenir un éclat de rire en me voyant surprise.

« Déjà ? », m'écriai-je, le dépassant pour aller vérifier par moi-même que les souris étaient bien dans leur cage… Et en effet, dans le rectangle de verre, les trois fugitives farfouillaient dans leur litière.

« Incroyable… », murmurai-je, abasourdie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour effacer ma boulette.

« Mais comment… ? », continuai-je, en me tournant vers lui.

Il se tenait à quelques pas derrière moi. Avec l'esquisse d'un sourire,et me répondit avec une certaine mélancolie que je perçus parfaitement

« Ces souris et moi, on a quelques petites choses en commun qui me permettent de savoir comment les appâter efficacement… »

Un silence suivit cette phrase. J'avais détourné le regard, gênée et bien incapable de savoir quoi répondre à ça. Lui aussi n'a rien ajouté. Nous sommes restés là pendant quelques secondes puis, j'ai murmuré avec toute la gratitude que je ressentais à son égard :

« Merci… Vous venez de sauvez mon job… »

Cette fois, ce fut son tour d'être mal à l'aise. Je l'ai regardé se passer la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, et de nouveau, il y eut un silence. Je lui ai souris, il m'a sourit, on s'est sourit… Pas un mot de plus. Et puis brusquement, j'ai réalisé qu'il était toujours dans le labo, et que j'avais envoyé Granger dans sa chambre, qu'elle allait trouver vide, et je me suis exclamée :

« Granger ! Elle vous cherche ! »

Il parut surpris de cette nouvelle, alors j'ai développé rapidement :

« Elle est passée, alors je l'ai envoyée dans votre chambre, en lui disant que vous vouliez lui parler ! »

Quelque chose venait de s'illuminer dans son regard, signe qu'il avait comprit où je voulais en venir.

« Bon et bien, je ne vais pas trainer plus longtemps dans le coin alors. J'ai été ravi de vous aider ! », dit-il en s'éloignant, après un nouveau sourire.

La porte se referma sur lui, pour me laisser de nouveau seule avec mes souris. Lasse, je me laissai tomber sur l'une des chaises. Je pus enfin soupirer de soulagement, en regardant mes trois fugitives qui se tenaient à présent tranquille dans leur cage. Je n'étais pas passée loin du licenciement cette fois. Mais tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre.

Et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin… Presque…

* * *

Et voila, fin !

La suite au prochain chapitre:p

Comme d'habitude, une petite reviews si le coeur vous en dit...


	3. Chapter 3

_Tada ! Troisième chapitre !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normale, je vais bien ... Enfin je crois ... peu être _

_Bon... Je suis sure que vous vous en tamponner royalement mais, voilà c'est moi qui est intégralement écrit ce chapitre :D_

_Sinon je remercie, ma chère Béta Glitten Heaven... qui n'as pas s 'excuser le pépins ça arrive a tout le monde ^^_

_Bon sur ce je vous laisse aprécier le fruit de mon esprit (malade)... BONNE LECTURE !_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

Les superstitions, quoi de plus stupide ?

C'est vrai, cela a quelque chose d'absurde de penser que des événements aussi insignifiants que renverser du sel, casser un miroir, ou encore être treize à table, peuvent influencer notre vie d'une quelconque manière.

Enfin si vous tenez à votre vie, et surtout à la mienne, ne vous avisez pas de répéter cela à un membre de ma famille, surtout ma grand-mère.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que j'avais fait la connaissance de Dave Jenning, et c'est bien triste à dire, mais il avait égayé mon morne quotidien en tant qu'esclave attitré de Miss Granger.

C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de cultivé, et qui ne vous prenait pas de haut, avec qui parler lors de mes pauses. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être médisante, mais les discussions avec la standardiste sur le maquillage et le vernis à ongle étaient loin d'être… intellectuellement stimulantes…

Pour l'heure, je n'étais pas en pause, je menais un combat sans merci contre le grimoire rédigé en runes, sur lequel je travaillais depuis presque trois mois. C'était un combat à mort, à celui qui abdiquerait le premier, et je dois dire que le grimoire avait un net avantage. C'est vrai, déjà à l'école, les runes n'était pas la matière dans laquelle j'étais la plus assidue. En même temps, le fait d'avoir été la voisine de Gemma Becker, nymphomane de son état, n'aidait pas. Ensuite, le chapitre avec lequel je me débattais maintenant utilisait un vocabulaire si pointu et technique que je ne comprenais absolument rien. Même les traductions mot à mot donnaient des phrases dont le sens était pour le moins douteux. Vous n'allez pas me dire que « Le sang vampire dans préparation caillée serait flotté » est une phrase compréhensible ? Si ? Et bien, moi qui croyais avoir une mauvaise fois défiant toute concurrence, je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'étais sur le point d' « accidentellement » oublier ce maudit livre sur un bec bunsen quand Granger la sadique fit irruption dans le laboratoire. Elle se dirigea vers moi, mais ne fit pas de commentaires quand au peu de lignes que j'avais réussi à traduire en anglais correct.

« Miss Johnson, vous me préparerez pour mercredi prochain cinq litres de potion antirabique. Une fois la potion finie, vous la répartirez dans des fioles de cinq cent millilitres, que vous étiquetterez correctement. Cela implique, que la date de fabrication ainsi que sa composition exacte doivent figurer sur l'étiquette, sans oublier bien entendu le nom de la potion, m'ordonna t-elle avec un ton moins sec qu'à son habitude.

- Bien Mademoiselle, » répondis-je un peu étonnée d'avoir une tâche en rapport avec ma formation.

Etait-ce mon anniversaire ? Je regardai le calendrier… Non, il y avait encore quelques mois avant que je ne prenne un an de plus… Ma fête peut-être… Non plus. Je trouvais ça louche que Granger me donne un délai aussi long pour réaliser une simple potion antirabique. En effet, nous étions vendredi et ce genre de potions ne prenait au plus que quelques heures à réaliser.

Toujours perplexe, je rangeai mon instrument de torture runique, et me dirigeai vers la réserve… C'est là que la raison du si long délai me sauta aux yeux… Il manquait presque tous les ingrédients pour réaliser le philtre.

En soupirant, j'attrapai la feuille de commande d'ingrédients qui était posée sur une étagère à l'entrée et entamai un inventaire. Visiblement cela n'avait pas été fait depuis un bout de temps, car il manquait une bonne partie des matières premières les plus utilisées.

J'étais en train de bouger un pot de crapauds conservés dans du formol au trois quart vide quand Dave passa dans le couloir.

« Ai-je le droit d'entrer dans la réserve, me demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Bonne question, répondis-je en passant la tête par la porte pour voir si aucun supérieur hiérarchique ne passait dans le parage. On va dire que oui…

- Que faites-vous ? me demanda le vampire.

- Et bien, je suis censée préparer quelques litres de potion antirabique, mais il manque au moins cinq ingrédients sur six donc je remplis ce bon de commande en faisant au passage un inventaire, rétorquais-je en me replongeant dans mon papier.

- Comme cela a l'air ennuyeux ! Enfin, c'est déjà plus intéressant que ce que je dois faire… fit Jenning avec un air neutre.

- Que devez-vous faire ? questionnais-je toujours le nez dans ma liste.

- Rien, je dois seulement me contenter d'être malade… Il n'y pas encore de remède assez au point pour que je puisse servir de cobaye, m'expliqua t-il en s'adossant à une des étagères proche de moi.

- En effet, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très intéressant, fit-je en bougeant une boîte de pancréas de rats séchés.

- J'ai fini l'essai sur l'évolution des potions de métamorphose au cours des âges que vous m'aviez prêté, je dois avouer qu'il était passionnant. Vous passerez après votre travail pour que je vous le rende ? déclara Dave après un court blanc.

- Je suis partie pour finir un peu tard, je regrette, vous devrez garder mon livre encore ce week-end. J'ai un dîner de famille ce soir, et il est exclu que je sois en retard, fit-je avec un air embarrassé.

- Ma mère aussi, était très à cheval sur les horaires… se remémora l'ancêtre… Paix à son âme. »

Je me sentis d'un coup très gênée. Pourquoi, je me le demande toujours. C'est vrai, cette femme, que je ne connaissais absolument pas, était décédée depuis deux cents ans au moins… Mais Dave m'en avait déjà parlé avec une telle douceur et une telle délicatesse que j'avais un peu l'impression qu'elle avait rendu son dernier soupir il y a seulement quelques jours.

« Bien, je ferais peut-être mieux de vous laisser avant que Miss Granger ne débarque, je serais fort attristé de vous causer du tort d'une façon ou d'une autre, déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oh, vous savez, Granger a d'autres chats à fouetter que de venir me surveiller pendant que je fais un inventaire, elle a quelques jours de retard dans la lecture des comptes-rendus sur l'efficacité des potions contre l'allergie au soleil… » rétorquais-je en montant sur l'escabeau pour atteindre les bocaux sur le haut de l'étagère.

Dave eut un petit rire et s'en alla vers sa chambre.

Il me fallut encore bien une heure et demie pour finir d'inventorier la réserve et pour emmener la liste au secrétariat. Il était plus de sept heures et demie quand j'arrivai devant la porte de mon appartement. Un jeune homme brun assez baraqué m'attendait sur le palier. C'était William, mon petit ami, mon jules, mon choupinou, mon fiancé, appelez-le comme vous voulez… quoique _fiancés_, nous n'en étions pas là.

« T'as encore perdu ton double de clés… Incorrigible !, fis-je sur un ton moqueur en allant l'embrasser.

- Et toi, t'es encore en retard à cause de ton travail ! Tu vois, on ne se refait pas, rétorqua t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Mais mon acharnement paie ! La harpie m'a donné à faire un travail en rapport avec ma formation. De façon détournée, certes, vu que j'ai dû faire un inventaire de la réserve, mais un travail en rapport avec ma formation quand même, déclarais-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Quel progrès ! Enfin, je doute que ça suffise à ta grand-mère quand on arrivera en retard,» railla-t-il.

Avec un frisson, je partis vite fait à la douche. En un quart d'heure, j'étais prête, et William et moi transplanions chez mes parents.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les dîners de famille, c'était toujours d'une longueur exaspérante. Enfin, quand ça ne finissait pas prématurément avec une violente engueulade. De plus j'en prenais toujours pour mon grade. C'est vrai, quand les ancêtres avaient une dent contre moi, j'étais sûre que ça aillait ressortir dans ce genre de repas… Et comme personne ne veut contredire les fossiles, ça finit en « Et bien Wilhemina, on m'a dit que tu sortais en douce pour aller retrouver des garçons, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien, tu sais qu'avec rien qu'un baiser tu peux tomber enceinte ! ». Là, c'est un grand moment de solitude partagé entre rires, à cause de l'absurdité de la déclaration de la mamie, et l'agacement, parce que les parents parlent à tout le monde de ma vie…

Mais même quand ils n'ont rien à me reprocher, ils trouvent toujours un vieux souvenir bien honteux pour me ridiculiser…

Curieusement, mon frère Dorian n'avait jamais ce genre d'embêtement. Il faut dire que c'était l'aîné, la fierté de la famille. A vingt-huit ans, il était fiancé, avait un boulot stable et bien rémunéré au Ministère. A côté, moi, avec mes vingt-trois petites années, et mon boulot sous-payé de larbin, dans un institut indépendant, je n'étais pas un motif d'intérêt assez conséquent pour que l'on me ménage.

Non, franchement, les dîners de famille, ce n'était pas mon truc, mais alors pas du tout !

Avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux dragons, je scotchai à mon visage mon plus beau sourire de pouffe, digne de celui des mégères de mon immeuble. Parée, je sonnai.

Ce fut Dorian qui ouvrit la porte, à mon grand soulagement.

« Mina, par pitié, enlève-moi ça de ton visage, tu fais presque peur à voir… fit-il.

- Moi aussi, je te trouve très élégant ce soir, Dorian ! Tu t'es habillé où ? Dans une poubelle ? », lui renvoyais-je en passant le pas de la porte.

Mon frère explosa de rire, puis réussit à articuler un « Au moins, on peut dire que t'es en pleine forme, c'est rassurant ». Mon jules secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

Dans le salon, ma grand-mère se plaignait déjà de ses rhumatismes et mon grand-père regardait, l'air morne, les maquettes de mon père. Visiblement, papy avait déjà un peu abusé des boissons alcoolisées.

Je me dirigeai vers une femme qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, un verre à la main.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose d'intéressant ? demandai-je à Maddy, ma belle-sœur.

- Non, rien de bien intéressant, Eugène est un peu amoché mais ça, c'est assez voyant. Ça fait environ quarante-cinq minutes que Gloria se plaint de ses rhumatismes et avant, elle se plaignait que tu ne sois pas là. Elle a dit que t'avais pas assez de caractère pour te laisser marcher sur les pieds par ta supérieure, et que tu ne monterais jamais en grade…, m'informa t-elle en me servant un verre de vin.

- Merci… En tout cas je suis prévenue, grand-mère a décidé de me reprocher quelque chose. Et mes parents ?

- Elisabeth te défend comme elle peut et moi aussi, mais la tête dans les fourneaux, c'est un peu dur. J'ai quitté les casseroles il y a moins de vingt minutes, commença Maddy. Et bah ton père, il bouquinait, Dorian lui a ramené un livre sur les balais. Il était comme un môme quand il l'a découvert.

- Bref, tout est normal… » résumai-je.

La fiancée de Dorian approuva d'un hochement de tête. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de continuer notre conversation car ma mère arriva avec une cocotte en fonte et un retentissant « A table ! ».

Bien sagement, tout le monde prit place. Bien entendu, Dorian et moi n'avons pas résisté à la tentation de nous mettre l'un a côté de l'autre… au grand désarroi de ma grand-mère.

« Les jeunes, vous n'avez plus trois ans, vous pouvez vous séparer un peu, et surtout rester calmes à table, râla l'ancêtre.

- Mamie, il n'y a pas d'âge pour être proche des gens qu'on aime ! Si tu avais appliqué un peu plus ce principe, tu aurais peut-être d'autre personnes à qui rabâcher les oreilles avec ton arthrose, répondis-je me disant que de toute façon, elle allait me taper sur les doigts alors,autant que ce soit justifié.

- Wilhemina ! s'indigna ma mère.

- Moi, je trouve qu'elle a raison, me soutint mon frérot en prenant la main de sa fiancée, comme pour rappeler qu'il était parfait et qu'on ne remettait pas en question la parole d'un être parfait.

- Dorian… souffla mon père.

- Bon, les enfants vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, et maman si tu as quelque chose à reprocher à Mina, tu lui dis directement, tu ne commences pas à attaquer ses choix de vie, sinon je te ramène chez toi… », menaça ma mère mettant tout le monde d'accord.

Ma génitrice nous servit, un plat fait maison, un ragoût de viande pour être plus précise. La question était de quelle viande s'agissait-il ?

« Maman, c'est un ragoût de quoi ?

- De la pintade ma chérie… répondit mon père avec un sourire un peu trop prononcé. Je me tournai vers mon frère.

- Oui, oui Mina, c'est de lapin-tade, _LAPIN_-TADE…, fit-il.

- Papa, c'est bas ça…, soufflai-je.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bas de vouloir te faire manger du lapin. C'est puéril de ne pas manger une viande parce que tu as eu un animal de compagnie quand tu étais petite, s'indigna l'ancêtre.

- Grand-mère, tu crois peut-être que t'acharner à croire que je suis une incapable alors que j'ai fini dans les dix premiers de ma promotion, et que je travaille dans un des instituts les plus renommés, c'est très mature comme comportement ? questionnais-je avec en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je ne m'acharne pas, je constate… ronchonna t-elle.

- La mauvaise foi de Gloria a encore frappé, intervint mon grand-père.

- Eugène, mon doux Eugène, tu reprendras bien un peu de vin, minauda Gloria en plaçant la bouteille à côté de lui.

- Maman… » s'indigna ma mère en enlevant la bouteille de vin et en la mettant près de mon frère.

Quand on lui enleva la bouteille de rouge, on put presque voir quelque chose se briser dans le regard de mon innocent papy. Il essaya bien de faire les yeux doux à ma mère pour récupérer son nectar alcoolisé, mais il fut royalement ignoré.

« Moi aussi, j'ai pensé un jour que l'alcool pouvait être la solution à mes problèmes…, commençai-je en buvant une gorgée de vin. Mais devant le regard inquiet de ma mère, je me sentis l'obligation de compléter ma phrase. Enfin, c'était pas pour moi l'alcool, mais pour ma supérieure…

- Ah, oui ! La dernière fois que tu me l'as dit, c'est quand elle t'avait repris alors que tu parlais avec un patient pendant une des tes pauses, se remémora subitement mon cher frérot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

- Dave, Dave Jenning, répondis-je mécaniquement.

- C'est qui ce Dave ? questionna William d'un coup très méfiant.

- C'est l'amant de Wilhemina sans doute… », fit le fossile d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais qui était plus accusateur qu'autre chose.

Je faillis m'étouffer dans mon verre. Gloria, ma propre grand-mère était en train d'insinuer que je trompais mon compagnon, alors que le sus-nommé était présent…. Suis-je la seule à trouver que tout cela n'avait rien de normal, ni même de sain ?

« Grand-mère, si tu pouvais arrêter de laisser tes résidus de fantasme s'exprimer, ça m'arrangerait… D'autant plus que Dave, même si c'est un homme charmant, n'est pas mon amant, c'est juste une connaissance de boulot.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit…. me sortit Dorian avec un sourire en coin.

- Dorian, tu oserais remettre ma parole en doute ? m'indignais-je plus pour la forme que parce que je pensais réellement que mon frère ne me croyait pas.

- Je souligne seulement qu'à ton travail, personne n'est là pour vérifier ce que tu fais. Du coup, c'est ta parole contre celle de grand-mère…, expliqua mon voisin, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

- Note quand même qu'il a raison, personne n'est jamais allé te voir sur ton lieu de travail…., approuva William avec une pointe d'amertume. On pouvait toujours sentir la jalousie qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

- Mais grand-mère ne s'intéresse à ma vie que quand je peux potentiellement être une source de fierté… Et ceci n'est encore jamais arrivé. Alors que veux-tu qu'elle sache de moi et plus précisément de mes relations au travail ?… rétorquais-je.

- J'en sais assez sur la vie en générale, pour savoir que les filles qui sont relativement jolie comme toi, Wilhemina, ne se contentent jamais d'un seul homme… », intervint l'ancêtre.

J'allais finir pas croire que cette vieille bique voulait ma mort par étouffement, car c'était la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes que je manquais l'asphyxie. Point positif: le débris me reconnaissait au moins une qualité, la beauté.

Je sentais mon jules de plus en plus crispé et je craignais une crise conjugale dans la demi-heure si on ne changeait pas vite de sujet… Heureusement, mon frère semblait lire dans mes pensées et détourna la conversation sur un sujet plus léger.

« William, ne t'inquiète pas, notre chère Mina est tellement maladroite que ça exaspère la plupart des hommes, même moi parfois je me demande comment elle peut être aussi gourde.

- J'irais peut-être pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez irritant de la voir faire des bourdes monumentales tout le temps…, intervint Maddy.

- Des bourdes ! Ma chère et tendre Maddy, il ne faut pas ménager ma sœur, ce ne sont pas des bourdes qu'elle commet mais de monumentales étourderies ! s'emporta Dorian.

- Etourderies, certes, mais monumentales… Je reste convaincue que c'est un peu exagéré, essaya de raisonner un peu ma si estimée belle-sœur.

- Gigantesques, grandioses, impressionnantes, et bien entendu monumentales, sont des adjectifs qui vont parfaitement aux bourdes de Mina, et je n'en démordrai pas, insista la perfection incarnée.

- Nan, mais oh, ça va bien, c'est déjà ma fête depuis le début du dîner, ça va pas continuer comme ça toute la soirée…, fis-je pour éviter que l'aïeule n'ait le temps de se mêler à la conversation, et sentant mon autre voisin se détendre.

- Non mais Mina, c'est pas grave, on t'aime comme ça, malhabile…. Ce ne serait pas toi si tu ne cassais pas une assiette par semaine, railla mon frère.

- Je ne casse pas une assiette pas semaine… protestai-je avec un regard las pour celui qui osait se moquer de moi.

- Pas loin… insista Dorian.

- Nan, je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça… J'arrive très bien à… »

Dans un geste malencontreux, mon coude vint heurter la salière qui glissa jusqu'au bord de la table, pour finalement tomber sur le parquet, déversant son contenu sur les lattes de bois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, ma chère sœurette ? demanda Dorian triomphant.

- Pas d'autre commentaire, ou je ne garantis pas que tu aies un jour une descendance…, ronchonnai-je en ramassant la preuve de ma maladresse.

- Et bien maintenant, Wilhemina, en plus d'être une idiote, tu seras une malchanceuse. Elisabeth, on peut dire que tu l'as réussie, ta fille, déclara le fossile en engouffrant une nouvelle fourchette de viande dans son affreuse bouche… Ecœurant !

- Ce n'est pas parce que, par un concours de circonstances, j'ai renversé un peu de sel, que je deviendrai malchanceuse… Les superstitions sont des infamies de vielles biques aigries qui n'ont rien de mieux que de faire chier leur monde ! Le fait que grand-mère en soit adepte le prouve parfaitement ! m'emportai-je en me levant de table.

- Petite insolente ! s'indigna la momie obèse en devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre ayant pris un coup de soleil.

- Maman, tu l'as bien cherché ! Si tu ne veux pas que Mina te manque de respect, ne l'accable pas de tous les maux de la terre. En passant, je trouve ma fille parfaite comme elle est, intervint ma mère venant à ma rescousse… Mais ma chérie, moi aussi je crois aux superstitions, alors si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton.

- Ah, les jeunes de nos jours… », ragea ma tyrannique mamie en se levant et en allant prendre son manteau.

Mon grand-père étant une lavette castrée depuis des années, il lui emboîta le pas. Non sans un regard déchirant à sa bien-aimée, j'ai cité la bouteille de vin.

Ma mère soupira en me tirant le bras pour que je me rasseye. J'obtempérai sans faire de difficultés. Le dîner eut un peu de mal à redémarrer après ça, mais finalement, il se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était plus de minuit, quand William et moi quittions le foyer parenta. Malheureusement, nous dûmes nous séparer là. J'avoue qu'après une telle soirée, j'avais un peu oublié la raison de ce précoce détachement.

Mais bon c'était sans importance, j'allais le revoir plus tard au cours du week-end.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croisai une multitude de gens, des illustres inconnus pas toujours très clairs, voire même souvent alcoolisés. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à eux. Il faut dire que ma tête était bien remplie avec les évènements de la soirée. Comme un bon tiers des réunions de famille où ma grand-mère était présente, ça avait mal fini…

J'étais à peine à deux rues de chez moi quand je croisai un homme à l'allure familière. Je ne m'arrêtai pas sur cette simple impression et continuai ma route. J'allais tourner au coin de la rue quand on m'appela. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter. Avec tous les pochetrons qui rôdaient dans la rue, il n'était pas rare qu'on me confonde avec une autre. Mais on m'appela à nouveau et, qui plus est, par mon surnom.

« - Mina ! Quelle surprise de vous voir dans les rues à cette heure…fit Dave en venant à ma hauteur.

- Bonsoir Dave. En fait, je rentrais chez moi après ce fameux dîner de famille. Un vrai désastre, du moins au début, rétorquais-je avec un léger sourire gêné. Vous en aviez assez de rester enfermé à l'institut ?

- Oui, c'est assez glauque l'ambiance là-bas la nuit. Mes… camarades ont quelques pulsions que le personnel de garde a bien du mal à calmer…Chez moi aussi les dîners en famille étaient mortellement ennuyeux… tenta-il de rassurer.

- Je doute fort qu'ennuyeux soit l'adjectif adéquat. C'est juste que ma grand-mère était là et que c'est une vielle bique décatie pour qui seuls les hommes comptent car ils perpétuent le nom… Etant une femme, je ne rentre pas dans ses critères de perfection et elle me le fait désagréablement et continuellement comprendre, expliquais-je en passant l'angle de ma rue.

- Ah en effet… »

Pour seule réponse, je souris, puis je pris congé. Ce n'était pas que la compagnie du vampire me déplaisait, au contraire, mais après une telle journée, j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et vite !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 fin !_

_Alors ?_

_Vos impressions..._


	4. Chapter 4

_TsinTSIN ! Chapitre 4!_

_Encore une pure création de mon esprit... MlleSnifle écrira le prochain, mais les deux là je les avait déjà commencer depuis un bout de temps XD_

_Donc voila j'avoue celui là je suis assez fière de moi, je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose en faite ..._

_Bon je laisse cela a votre appréciation^^_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ah j'ai failli oublier de remercier Glitten Heaven ma béta ..._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

D'aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelais pas avoir un jour éprouvé une telle douleur.

Elle me paralysait complètement, m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Je sentis une goutte de sang glisser le long le mon épaule, puis la morsure s'intensifia et la douleur avec. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne meurtrissait pas seulement ma chair, mais qu'il blessait également mon âme, comme s'il voulait atteindre ma nature la plus profonde.

J'eus l'impression que cela dura une éternité. Quand enfin je sentis qu'il relâchait son étreinte, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser, je me laissai tomber à terre sans grâce et sans volonté. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne le maudissais pas, j'essayais juste d'oublier la douleur…

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour les lamentations.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, je fus surprise de me trouver dans un lit, et qui plus est dans le mien. Quand le monde se fit moins flou, je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de Dave. J'avais deux mots à lui dire…

Mais bien entendu, il était parti. Il était peut-être malade mais pas suicidaire…

Je me retournai et j'avisai l'énorme tâche de sang sur ma couette. J'avoue, la seule pensée que j'ai eue en la voyant, ce n'était pas « punaise, j'ai failli me vider de mon sang ! », mais bel et bien « Et merde ! Comment je vais faire pour enlever cette putain de tâche? ».

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que mon réveil affichait Mardi 14 novembre 8h17. Tenant compte du fait que je commençais a 8h30, j'étais en retard au boulot !

Je bondis en-dehors de mon lit, me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Je ne pris pas le temps de prendre une douche je me débarrassai simplement des traces de sang, j'enfilai vite fait un pull et un jean. En moins de sept minutes j'étais prête à partir. Je transplanai juste devant le bâtiment, passai la réception sans même un bonjour à la standardiste, cette espèce de blondasse qui se tapait le directeur du département recherche et développement. Je me glissai dans l'ascenseur. Par chance, il n'y avait qu'une autre personne. J'arrivai dans le vestiaire à 8h28, enfilai ma blouse à 8h29 et à 8h30, j'étais devant ma « paillasse ». J'étais à l'heure, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Granger.

« - Miss Johnson, vous ici à 8h30 tapantes… Une calamité serait-elle sur le point de nous tomber dessus ?

- Sur le monde entier non, mais dans mon cas, je ne serais pas si catégorique », rétorquai-je en essayant de ne pas trop éveiller sa curiosité.

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil un peu trop épilé, puis m'invita à entrer dans son bureau. J'hésitai puis pris une profonde inspiration et pausai un pied en terrain miné. A peine avais-je passé la porte qu'Hermione la hyène la referma et passa derrière l'imposant bureau avec un regard un brin malsain.

« - Alors, vous n'auriez pas un péché quelconque à me confesser ?, attaqua ma supérieur en s'essayant.

- Je ne confesse rien, je viens seulement vous informer de mon état, fis-je en essayant de ne pas regarder mes pieds, et je dois dire que c'était très dur.

- Vous êtes enceinte ? me demanda-t-elle comme si c'était étonnant que j'aie une vie sexuelle. Je trouvais ça un tantinet vexant venant d'une vielle fille qui ne semblait pas avoir pris son pied dans un lit depuis au moins dix ans.

- Non Mademoiselle, je… commençais-je.

- Vouuus ?… répéta-t-elle.

- Je me suis fait infecter par un vampire, et d'ici deux mois, deux mois et demi, je ne serai plus en mesure de venir au travail en plein jour, déclarais-je d'une traite en lui montrant mon épaule d'où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de mon liquide vital.

- Bien, et je suppose que celui qui vous a donné cette maladie est le patient avec qui vous étiez hier ? » demanda Granger avec un air carnassier qui me fit limite peur.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. J'étais dans l'obligation de l'informer de ma maladie mais pas de lui dire comment je l'avais attrapée. Et si par malheur, elle avait confirmation que c'était bien Dave Jenning qui m'avait refilé son malheur, j'étais bonne pour le licenciement pour faute professionnelle grave.

Un silence s'installa. J'avais, par je ne sais quel miracle, réussi à planter mes yeux dans ceux de ma responsable. C'était à celle qui craquerait la première. Malheureusement pour Hermione, j'avais une longueur d'avance : à force de la supporter, j'avais acquis un patience quasi exemplaire.

Contrariée de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle désirait, Dame Granger la harpie me congédia d'un signe de la main et se plongea dans les rapports qui traînaient depuis déjà trois jours sur son bureau. J'allais sortir quand elle déclara « Miss Johnson, maintenant, vous serez en charge des souris. Vu que vous êtes vous-même malade, cela ne vous pausera pas de problème de manipuler ces petites bêtes… ».

Je tiquai un peu : les souris en temps normal, aucun problème, mais là, des rongeurs vampiriques nourris au sang de rat, j'avoue que j'allais avoir un peu de mal.

Sans compter que ce n'était pas des laborantins qui s'occupaient des souris, mais des assistants. Je venais d'être rétrogradée et ma paye avec moi. Certains mois étaient déjà justes mais là, il allaient tous l'être… A ce moment, j'eus une folle envie de Vodka.

Tout compte fait, il aurait été plus judicieux de mettre la Vodka dans le café de ma supérieure plutôt que dans mon estomac…. Cela l'aurait peut-être déridée un peu et rendue plus aimable, même si depuis quelques semaines, elle faisait des efforts. Mais ça, seul Merlin le sait, vu que je n'avais pas d'alcool fort à ma disposition et que vu l'état de mes finances, il était préférable que j'évite d'en acheter. Résignée, je me dirigeai donc vers mon nouveau poste de travail.

Sur le chemin, je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'attendre, avant de confesser ma bêtise à ma supérieure. Mais bon, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? A mettre Granger en colère parce que je lui aurais caché quelque chose d'aussi important ? Probable…

Dans tous les cas, maintenant, c'était fait et je n'avais plus qu'à assumer le manque de retenue de Dave.

L'animalerie était encore un monde à part dans le royaume du laboratoire. La lumière y était encore plus traquée et éradiquer que dans le reste du bâtiment. Il faut dire qu'une souris infectée meure au bout d'une demi-heure d'exposition au soleil alors qu'un humain ne meurt qu'au bout de trois à quatre heures. Mais bien avant la mort, cette lumière entraîne des brûlures graves et extrêmement douloureuses. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que l'animalerie était encore plus sombre et lugubre que le laboratoire.

En plus d'avoir un nouvel environnement de travail déprimant, je me retrouvais dans un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et de salles…

Je regardai vite fait le plan qui était affiché à l'entrée, et tout ce que je réussis à comprendre était que les animaux étaient répartis dans les pièces selon leur espèce et leur état de santé.

Je restai cinq minutes plantée comme une cruche devant le panneau, à essayer de comprendre où se trouvait le bureau de mon nouveau chef pour lui demander tout simplement quoi faire. Puis, mon infinie patiente ayant atteint ses limites, je chopai au vol un assistant.

Je faillis avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage morne et blafard. J'eus pendant un instant la vision de mon visage en proie à cette fadeur, quel horreur ! Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me repris et demandai au spectre ambulant où se trouvait le bureau du chef de la ménagerie.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'il me fit un sourire, et m'indiqua très poliment le chemin.

Assez abasourdie d'avoir été traitée avec tant d'égard, je m'éloignai dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée.

C'est vrai, je ne mens pas quand je dis que cela m'a étonnée. Je peux être une mythomane hors paire, et une redoutable manipulatrice, mais là, j'étais réellement scotchée. Dans l'équipe de Granger, c'était chacun pour sa poire et Merlin pour tous. De plus, la supérieure ne faisait rien pour arranger l'esprit d'équipe. Dès qu'elle voulait quelques chose, elle exigeait ou menaçait, selon son humeur.

J'arrivai devant la porte de mon nouveau supérieur, toujours un peu perplexe. Et sans me perdre s'il vous plaît !

Enfin, mon catastrophique sens de l'orientation était le cadet de mes soucis. Un peu anxieuse, je frappai à la porte et une voix étouffée m'invita à entrer. Je ne me fis pas prier et passai la porte, mon plus beau sourire de blondasse ventousé au visage.

J'avoue que je fus surprise de trouver un homme à peine plus âgé que Granger. J'imaginais un vieux zoologue, voire zoophile, qui sait, entouré de ses milliers de souris, rats et autres bestioles à sacrifier pour nos expériences. Mais, au lieu de cela, je me tenais face à un homme qui semblait à peine avoir la quarantaine, une constitution solide et un visage doux et avenant.

Une question me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi un homme ayant l'air aussi charmant travaillait ici ? Le genre de la maison était plutôt rat de laboratoire un brin asocial… Déjà moi, je faisai tache avec mon ironie et mon optimisme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il m'expliquait des règles de sécurité ennuyeuses que j'allais pour la plupart oublier (de toute façon, maintenant, je pouvais bien me faire mordre par une souris vampirique enragée, ça changerais pas grand-chose à mon état de santé…), je remarquai un petit détail. Il avait une longue et épaisse griffure qui démarrait dans son cou et disparaissait sous sa chemise. Etait-ce la marque d'une altercation avec un lycanthrope ?

Je n'osai pas poser la question de peur de froisser mon nouveau supérieur. Granger et moi-même avions fait l'expérience de mauvaise relation responsable/employé, et j'avoue que pour rien au monde, je ne me remettrais à dos mon patron.

Toujours sceptique quant à cette marque, je sortis du bureau et me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle S7. J'y arrivai en ne m'égarant qu'une seule et unique fois et ce que j'y vis me retourna l'estomac, je dois bien l'avouer.

Trois des quatre murs de la pièce étaient couverts de petites cages en verre, où des souris aux canines surdimensionnées s'abreuvaient à des biberons remplis d'un liquide rouge sombre. Chaque bocal (car là, on ne pouvait plus réellement parler de cages) était étiqueté avec un numéro. Je reconnus celui de Dave, 22.111.991. Le dernier mur était occupé par un grand meuble, où devait être stocké tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de ces rongeurs démoniaques.

D'ailleurs, au moment où j'entrai dans la pièce, une femme était en train de remplir un des abreuvoirs. Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.

« Karine, si tu pouvais envoyer 30 souris du patient 45.236.89 au labo de Kirke, celui du troisième étage, ils en ont besoin pour cette aprèm… » fit le jeune homme à l'allure de fantôme qui m'avait si poliment indiqué le chemin.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il se dirigea donc vers ladite Karine et enleva un écouteur de son oreille. Avec ses cheveux, je ne les avais pas vus…

« - Karine, trente souris 45.236.89 pour Kirke aujourd'hui treize heure…, répéta-il avec un air las. Et au fait, avant que tu ne continues à t'abîmer les oreilles, il y a une nouvelle.

- Oui bah c'est bon Neal, pas la peine de prendre cet air. J'aurais bien fini par la voir… De toute façon, elle est en plein milieu du chemin, elle m'aurait gênée pour apporter tes fichues souris au troisième, rétorqua la jeune femme et enlevant son deuxième écouteur.

- Karine, un peu de tact ne te tuera pas, tu sais…, soupira ledit Neal.

- Non, en effet, peu de choses le pourront maintenant que ma transformation est totale et stable, répondit stoïquement la femme en allant étiqueter une nouvelle cage.

Le spectre sur pattes soupira de nouveau.

- Ne fais pas attention à Karine, elle est toujours d'une humeur… charmante... enfin, disons-le de cette manière ! », déclara-t-il à mon égard avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il y eut un court silence, juste le temps que ma nouvelle collègue finisse sa besogne, puis elle se tourna vers moi, me tendit une main pâle, et se présenta.

« - Karine Atherton, assistante technicienne de laboratoire, chargée de faire les analyses sur les souris atteintes de vampirisme et, accessoirement, vampire moi-même depuis un peu plus de soixante-dix ans.

- Enchantée, Wilhenina Johnson, vampire depuis, commençais-je en lui serrant la main et en regardant ma montre, je dirais 9h et n'a aucune idée de la tâche qui doit lui être confiée. »

J'avais répondu avec mon aplomb habituel, ce qui fit sourire Miss Karine.

« - Et bien Wilhemina… démarra-t-elle en attrapant un pot ensorcelé.

- Mina, la rectifiai-je machinalement.

- Parfait ! Alors Mina, tu vas commencer par nourrir les souris du patient 89.658.78, et ensuite tu attraperas 30 souris du patient 45.236.89 et tu les mettras dans une cage à part avec les copeaux au fond et un biberon plein de sang frais. Bien sûr, tu n'oublieras pas de les monter à cette andouille de Dr Kirke pour 13h, voir 12h55, il déteste que ses rongeurs soient en retard, ce sadique… Et si j'ai le temps, je te montrerai comment faire les préparations microscopiques, m'indiqua t-elle sans me laisser réellement le choix.

- Bah, ya plus qu'à… furent les premiers mots qui me vinrent.

- Exactement, tu verras, faire le sale boulot des autres, c'est pas si terrible que ça », m'assura Karine en me mettant un poche de sang dans les mains.

Les rongeurs à nourrir étaient posés sur une paillasse proche de la porte. A peine avais-je versé une goutte de sang dans le biberon que les bestioles démoniaques se ruèrent vers le trou de la tétine… Elles avaient limite la bave aux babines. J'eus un petit gémissement d'effroi et un mouvement de recul. Mais je repris vite le dessus.

« - Miss Atherton, juste une question… Par pure curiosité, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas nourri ses bêtes ? questionnai-je en finissant d'installer l'abreuvoir sur la cage.

- Faut pas faire tant de cérémonie, ça me suffit largement qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom. Par contre, ne t'avise jamais de me donner un surnom…, m'informa-t-elle avant de continuer. Pour ce qui est des souris, ça fait une semaine qu'elle n'ont pas été nourries, à la demande de Lowel, le chercheur du deuxième. Il voulait voir l'effet d'un manque de fer sur le métabolisme de ces rongeurs. »

Une semaine sans nourriture, tu m'étonnes que les pauvres bêtes se précipitent ainsi sur leur dîner…

En moins de dix minutes, les quinze souris du bocal avaient vidé la moitié d'un biberon d'un demi-litre. Assez impressionnant…. Enfin, j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter.

Après avoir cherché un petit bout de temps la cage et les copeaux, je préparai la nouvelle résidence pour trente des souris du patient 45.236.89. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attraper lesdites souris et à les emmener au labo de recherche. Plus facile sur le papier qu'en pratique… Je préfère passer sous silence le passage relatant la capture des agiles rongeurs, mon orgueil ne supporterait pas que cette affaire soit étalée au grand jour.

Il était midi trente-cinq quand j'eus fini de réunir la commande du Sieur Kirke. Après m'être assurée qu'il fallait bien livrer le bocal au troisième étage, je partis à l'assaut des couloirs.

Dans mon périple, je me remémorai la nuit précédente. Je n'avais plus de souvenirs. Enfin si, mais rien de construit, juste quelques lambeaux, des sensations, des impressions. C'était troublant d'avoir une partie de ma vie qui avait été gommée ainsi.

Je me rappelais pertinemment des trois mois qui précédaient, ceux depuis que Dave m'avait aidée à rattraper ses fichues souris que j'avais laissé s'échapper. Ces trois mois où lui et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'aimais sa compagnie, c'était un homme calme, posé et qui avait toujours des histoires formidablement intéressantes à raconter…

Je me rappelais également l'avoir rencontré la veille au soir en revenant de chez une amie. Il semblait un peu blafard, je lui avais donc proposé de venir prendre un thé chez moi. Je me voyais lui ouvrir la porte et l'installer sur mon vieux canapé. Sam avait craché et s'était sauvé en le voyant, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu le niveau de stupidité de ce chat… Puis plus rien.

Si, la sensation qu'on me portait, mais rien d'autre.

J'arrivai au troisième, et je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé une seule image de la suite de cette soirée. Je déposai les rongeurs dans la petite pièce annexe au laboratoire prévue à cet effet. Puis j'entrepris de redescendre.

Mon itinéraire de retour me faisait passer devant la chambre de Dave. Mais il n'y était pas. Gwendolyne, une de mes désormais anciennes collègues, passa au même moment dans le couloir.

« Gwendolyne, tu ne saurais pas où est le patient 22.111.991 par hasard ?

- Si, bien sûr, il est chez lui, il a demandé à réintégrer son domicile ce matin. Mais il se tient à la disposition de l'institut si une potion est prête pour un test. Pourquoi, tu avais des résultats à lui donner ? questionna t-elle.

- Ah, oui, mais visiblement je vais devoir envoyer un hibou… » mentis-je avec un sourire.

Je repris ma route. Gwendolyne n'était pas au courant que j'avais changer de service. En même temps c'était récent… _Très_ récent. Mais le fait qu'elle n'en sache rien voulait dire que Granger avait gardé pour elle mon état, m'évitant ainsi une honte monumentale… Décidément, Hermione m'étonnait de plus en plus.

L'après-midi fut très… instructive. Karine me fit exécuter une multitude de préparations me les faisait recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaites. Un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais lui renverser un pot de colorant sur la tête, mais je me retins. Je ne tenais pas à perdre mon pitoyable salaire.

En sortant de l'institut, je regardai mes mains, maculées de taches colorées… Le soleil était couché, mais la lumière de la lune me sembla plus chaleureuse que d'habitude.

En arrivant sur mon palier, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir que les mégères de l'immeuble était installées devant ma porte.

« Ah, Miss Johnson. Justement on parlait de vous… commença Mrs Grint, la voisine du dessus. Ces paroles me firent tressaillir. Ce n'était jamais bon quand les mégères parlaient de moi… Un jeune homme est passé il y a peu. Visiblement, il voulait s'assurer que vous alliez bien.

- Oui, un gentleman brun, l'air un peu négligé, mais des manières si distinguées… ça doit vous changer du gros rustre qui vous accompagne d'habitude, ajouta Mrs Loyer, la voisine d'en-dessous.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que le primate sait que vous allez le quitter pour un autre ? » questionna Mrs Robertson.

Je me contentai de leur adresser un sourire un brin condescendant, et je pris la parole.

« Mrs Loyer, ce n'est pas votre mari que j'ai vu sortir du cinéma et embrasser passionnément une jeunette ressemblant fort à la jeune fille au paire que vous hébergez ? Si, une jolie blonde bien roulée, du genre à vous affoler les hormones de tous les mâles à dix lieues à la ronde avec un seul battement de cils…

- Ca m'étonnerait fort, Roger était au bureau toute la journée, et Erika était à la maison avec moi, elle surveillait les enfant pendant que je repassais… tenta de contrer la mère au foyer, sentant tous les regards posés sur elle.

- Mais qui a dit que je les avais vu aujourd'hui ? » minaudai-je en me faufilant entre les hyènes domestiques pour atteindre la porte de mon appartement.

La honte clouait le bec de la trompée et la stupéfaction d'avoir manqué un scoop pareil paralysait ses compères. Je rentrai donc dans mon cagibi sans encombres… Je jetai un œil à mon lit. La tache de sang était encore là, encore plus séchée et difficile à enlever que ce matin. Dans un geste de rage, j'enlevai les draps, les jetai dans ma baignoire avec de l'eau bouillante, toutes les potions détergentes de mes placards et un kilo de sel (pour les novices pur beurre, sachez que l'eau salée aide à enlever les taches de sang).

Je laissai ma tambouille infâme mariner et allai m'affaler sur mon canapé… C'est le moment que Sam choisit pour se pointer. Ce gros matou voulait sûrement sa ration de croquettes de la soirée. Et bien, il allait attendre, je n'étais pas d'humeur, j'avais plus envie d'un câlin…

Quand le félin passa à une longueur de bras, je l'attrapai. La réaction se fit sans attendre, le Sac à Moustache se mit à se débattre et me griffa pour s'échapper. Je laissai mon tigre de salon s'en aller. Perplexe, je le regardai s'éloigner, l'ingrat animal avait réagit de la même façon qu'avec Dave.

Les animaux ne se trompent jamais sur la nature des gens… Ce qui m'arrivait n'était donc pas un mauvais rêve. Dave Jenning avait enfoncé ses crocs dans mon épaule et fait de moi une vampire.

Pourquoi, je l'ignorais, et j'avoue qu'à cet instant, ses raisons m'étaient bien égales.

* * *

Fin !

La suite au prochain chapitre ...

vos impressions ?


End file.
